1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for extracting power from the prevailing wind in order to supply useful energy to load devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type windmill-type power supply devices is that they are relatively inefficient in extracting the energy inherent in the prevailing winds in most areas of the country and in turning same into useful energy.
Another problem with known-type devices of the common and conventional-type windmill construction is that they are fairly fragile and susceptible to damage by extremely strong winds, and especially winds of hurrican-type force. p Another problem with known-type wind motor devices is that they are unduly complicated and require many component parts which greatly increase the cost of same as well as the maintenance of same.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 197,419, W. D. Smith, Nov. 20, 1877; 756,616, A. Fornander, Apr. 5, 1904; 1,316,139, H. M. Cake, Sept. 16, 1919; 1,467,515, T. B. Stewart, Sept. 11, 1923; 2,177,801, R. A. Erren, Oct. 31, 1939; 3,038,307, U. Oprecht, June 12, 1962.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.